


Earth and Air, Water and Fire

by DestielTheSupernaturalist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, HS, M/M, Making Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielTheSupernaturalist/pseuds/DestielTheSupernaturalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I give, I give myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Air, Water and Fire

Castiel couldn’t help the smile from his face as he flopped onto his bed. A senior had asked him, a junior, on a date. He could barely believe the one of the hottest girls in school wanted to go out with a nerd like him. He rolled over to grab his phone and text his friend Charlie about what to wear.

 

***

 

At first Castiel had been excited, but as he got closer to the day of his date, the more nervous he felt. Surely the girl who had asked him out, Meg, would expect to get some sort of ‘action’ as Charlie put it. That meant he would have to kiss her, but he had never kissed anyone before. Then he got the idea to ask his best friend Dean to help him. Dean was the resident bad-boy of the school, with his leather jacket, classic car, and devil-may-care attitude. He could get any girl to try anything, anything with him by the end of one date, and even some of the guys who claimed to be straight appreciated just how attractive he was. So, all-in-all, it was safe to say he was a good kisser, and Castiel was sure Dean would help him out. Castiel could totally deal with the fact that he was in love with Dean.

 

**

 

Okay, so yeah, Dean was a womanizer, but he was still a good guy. So, naturally, when his best friend Castiel had approached im with a favor, he was happy to hear him out. But when Cas told him what he wanted help with, he froze.

“Uhm, I’m not sure that’s the greatest idea, Cas,” Dean said as he avoided eye and scratched the back of his neck.” Even though he desperately wanted something more than a friendship with Cas, he could never had that. His dad would kill him if he knew he was into dudes, and at school he had a reputation to uphold. So whenever he got the urge to hold Cas’s hand or kiss him he just suppressed it, got drunk and went out to find a nice, curvy female body to help him forget about a strong jaw-line, messy dark-brown hair, and eyes as wide and blue as the ocean. And that had worked fine for years. But now Castiel wanted to practice kissing with him, and he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

Castiel’s voice broke him out of his worries. “Please, Dean. I know you want to be all ‘Mr. Macho Masculinity Man’ right now but I really like this girl and I don’t have any other friends to ask besides Charlie who already said no. And besides, it’s not like anything will happen, we’re straight,” he lied.

Dean mulled it over. I can handle this. Just do it and then everything will go back to normal and Cas can be happy with this Meg chick. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

***

 

They had scheduled their session or whatever you want to call it for three days before Cas’s date, that way they had that long to practice. While Dean was waiting for Cas to arrive, he was freaking out. Okay, Dean, get your shit together. You’re doing this for Cas. Imagine how let down he’ll be if he’s rejected by Meg on his first date ever. His thoughts really weren’t helping. He thought about asking Sammy for help.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled down the hall.

His brother, all six feet of him, stepped into his room. “What do you want, Dean? I was on the phone with Jess.”

If it were any other time Dean would have teased Sam on his major crush but he currently had bigger fish to fry. “I got myself into something I don’t really want to do, but then again I kinda do, and I don’t want to seem like a jerk for backing out, but it might break my heart if I go through with it.”

Sam sat down across from where Dean was currently leaning against the headboard of his bed and pulled bitchface #6. “Dean, does this have something to do with your tragically bittersweet  feelings for Cas?”

Dean snapped his head up. Had it really been that obvious? “I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about, Sammy. Just forget I asked.”

Sam sighed as he left the room. His older brother could just be so goddamn hard to deal with sometimes.

 

***

 

Castiel was excited, to say the least, as he pulled into the Winchesters’ drive-way. He was about to kiss the boy he’d loved since he was six years old. But then he remembered it wouldn’t be real and he hate a date with Meg in a few days. He immediately felt put-down, but he knew it was for the best. Dean would never want him in the way he wanted him to. So he had said yes when a pretty girl asked him out. He was gay, but no one else knew that. And they never will.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Mary Winchester opened the door with a smile.

“How are you, Castiel? It’s been awhile,” she said kindly.

He waited until she closed the door to answer. “I am well Mrs. Winchester. Is Dean in his room?” he asked politely.

“Yes, he is. And again, Castiel, you can call me Mary. After all you’re practically family. Anyway, you two boys be good while I make dinner.”

“Thank you again, Mrs. Win- I mean, Mary.” he replied shyly as he made his way up the stairs and to Deans room on the immediate left. When he stepped in,he saw Dean sitting rigidly on his bed. Although he seemed anything but comfortable, he let out a nervous wisecrack anyway. “So, we about to get all ‘Black Dog’ up in this bitch?”

Castiel blinked. “I don’t understand that reference, but I assume you mean start kissing, so yes, let us get all “Black Dog’ up in this bitch,” he said with air quotations and all. All of a sudden Castiel could not seem to get his feet to work.

“Uh, Cas, you may want to come sit down for this, heh,” Dean said as he waved his friend over.

“Oh, uh. . .right.” Castiel went and sat a foot away from Dean.

Dean was relieved to know that Castiel was nervous as well. “So, uh, I’ll do some pretty basic stuff first. Let’s just start with a peck, okay?”

Castiel nodded which gave Dean the all-clear to lean forward and bring his lips to Cas’s. It only lasted for a second, and although their lips were tingling both boys recovered quickly.

“So, Cas, that’s something anyone could expect at the end of a date, but I’m guessing Meg is going to want to do more, so let me try something a little more complicated.” Seeing that his friends eyes showed consent, Dean tilted his head down slightly and touched Cas’s lips with his own again, only this time their lips locked. Dean started moving his lips and realized Cas wasn’t kissing back. He leaned back and said, “Uh, Cas, most of the time this is a give and take kind of thing.”

“Right. My apologies, Dean.”And with that Castiel pressed his lips firmly to Dean’s. When Dean parted his lips slightly he could only notice how good Cas smelled and how soft his lips were. Damn, I am so far gone on this guy.

After a while of this Dean let his tongue trace the shape of Cas’s lips. He pulled back a bit and tried to coax Cas into trying it. Castiel licked the roof of his mouth and Dean let out a soft moan. Oh shit. What the fuck did I just do?

Castiel pulled away with a dazed look on his face. He got up and ran out of the house. He knew that wasn’t the way he should of handled it but hearing Dean like that and tasting him was giving him melancholy for something that never was and never would be. When he slammed the front door shut and ran past his confused brother Gabriel he tried as best he could to hold his tears until he got to his room. Oh my god. I’m such a terrible person. Now things will be awkward between me and Dean. Why the fuck did I do this to myself? I should never have asked Dean to do this for me. Hell, why did I have to go and fall in love with him?

These thoughts all ran through his head as he fell asleep crying into his pillow.

 

***

 

Currently Dean was having a similar meltdown. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Why the fuck did he run? Dean knew he should have never said yes in the first place and now he had probably lost his best friend and love of his life. No. I will not let that happen.

Dean thought about telling Castiel how he felt. That would be a lot easier than trying to get things to go back to normal and honestly, Dean was just tired of not being able to have Cas.

It’s all or nothing, pal. You’re gonna get your shit together and tell him at school tomorrow. As Dean got ready for bed and turned off the light, he couldn’t help but smile at how his friend’s lips had felt on his.

 

***

 

The next day, Dean woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He wanted to ask his mom to stay home but he was determined to tell Cas how he felt. By the time he pulled into the school parking lot he actually wasn’t that nervous. Yeah, he could potentially lose happiness for forever but Dean sensed something good could happen. He ran straight to History class right after homeroom to make sure he had time to talk. When he arrived, Castiel was already there.

“Dean, look, I’m sorry I ran out on you I just didn’t know how to feel and I just got scared. Can we please just put it behind us and forget it even happened?”

No. That’s not how this should have gone. “Cas, I don’t want to forget. I’m sorry for being weird yesterday and whatever but that was probably the best kiss I’ve ever had. I’m sorry if you don’t like me the way I like you but I just had to kinda let it out.” Dean finished and looked down at a desk,not wanting to see the look of rejection on his friends face. He heard some shuffling and all of a sudden Cas was right up in his space, tilting his head so they could look at each other properly.

“How long, Dean?”

Dean was surprised to see his friend look sort of. . .hopeful? “Uhm,I guess since the beginning of freshman year.”

Castiel looked up at him with those big blue eyes and whispered, “I’ve wanted you ever since you punched that kid in third grade who said I was a sissy.”

Dean’s heart was doing somersaults but he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Cas’. All of a sudden the bell rang and a horde of students came in through the door just as Dean and Castiel broke apart. The walked to the two seat in the back corner and sat there instead of the the normal front row seat Cas chose. Dean felt a hand slip into his and smiled as his now boyfriend whispered into his ear, “Maybe after school today you can show me a few more tricks.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this was my first fan fiction I have ever written. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism because I was not really happy with the way this turned out. Anyway, my sincerest thank you for taking your time to read this! If you have any prompts you can visit me on tumblr @ destielthesupernaturalist.tumblr.com Thanks again!


End file.
